undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Re:Tale - Bringing Life to Another World
Re:Tale - Bringing Life to Another World (or Re:Tale) is an Undertale AU created by Wattpad user, Psychotic Yandere. The name is a reference to the Japanese novel series Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World. The story takes place after at least one of each type of run, Neutral, Pacifist, and Genocide. The story is what occurs after Sans and Frisk discover the code for Undertale and create a new world without the restrictions set in place by the code. This allows Frisk to continue her journey after making it to the surface. However, nothing about what follows is really happy or an ending. The story is given a mature rating due to language, violence, and dark themes, including suicide. The story is mostly told from Frisk's perspective, with it occasionally changing to Sans' perspective. Chara and Frisk are both girls in this AU, Frisk is stated to be 22, and Chara has been stated to be 9. Gaster is the father of both Sans and Papyrus. The year in the AU is 7482 A.D./C.E., so the technology of humans is very highly advanced. History Due to the story taking place in 7482 C.E., many things change from how they are in the modern era. The full story of what's happened from now to then has not been revealed, but hints and other such things have been put in the story. The USA has absorbed the other countries in North and South America, creating the United States of the Americas. Mars has been colonized, and over 10 space stations have been built to help deal with the overgrowing population of humans on Earth. Space Colonization In a time when the Earth was becoming severely overpopulated, many of the world's countries acknowledged they had to somehow have fewer people on the planet; they set their sights on space. While creating a massive space station, people realized the effects a station like it would have on the solar system. Luckily, the USA had made a breakthrough in manipulation of gravity; however, in return for sharing their findings, they demanded that all territories in North and South America be ceded to them. Due to the population, the other countries had no choice but to agree. Several space stations were built, each capable of holding a few billion people. Nation Unification The USA (now the United States of the Americas) quickly went from a country with a failing economy and government to the most powerful nation in the world. More space stations were built, and eventually the US revealed they had installed super weapons in all the space stations (it has not been stated what kind). Using the power of fear, they unified the entire human race, creating the United Nations of Earth. Due to clear advances in all fields (especially science and technology), people mostly didn't fight against the new system. As more space stations and super weapons were created, the US became more of a dictatorship over humanity; people started rebelling and/or trying to find the weapons in the stations. All people like that disappeared. Characters In-Game Characters Protagonists Frisk Eden Frisk is the main character of the story, and the story is mostly in her point of view. In this A.U., she is a 22 years old and female. She is often depressed and feels a large amount of guilt for doing the genocide route. Sans Sans is the second main character, and the story sometimes switches to his point of view. He's much more serious than he is in-game, and has shown to have lost some of his sanity, mainly due to the souls he temporarily absorbed. Original Characters Protagonists Griffin Griffin first appeared to help Frisk get away from police; he used magic to knock all the police unconscious. Afterwards, he helped Frisk over to where he lives and helps her take care of her injuries. He uses more primitive technology most of the time (i.e. ladders, ibuprofen), and appears to be highly intelligent. Antagonists Alexander Thompson Alexander is a character whom is the United States of the Americas' representative for the United Nations of Earth. He is the man who killed Frisk's biological parents. Gallery ReTale Logo.png ReTale Souls.png Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Post-Pacifist Category:Serious Category:Written story Category:Outside the Underground